pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Danni Alexandria
Danni is a 12-year-old southern native of Danville, and a friend of Isabella's. She had moved away for some time due to a famine occurring in her family's farm, which was in a different state. When she returned, she met Phineas and Ferb, who had moved to Danville after her. She is currently a Fireside Girl. Her first appearance was in "Ferb's Goodbye". Personality and Traits Danni is a hard-core tomboy with a thick southern accent that drops when she's singing certain types of songs. She often gives advice to Isabella, most often about her relationship with Phineas. She also quick to anger, and is prone to attacking someone (mostly Buford). However, she's usually a nice person, although only acts so to people who have given her a good first impression. As a means of defense, she uses a lasso that is oftenly hidden under her hat, or any other object that may prove to be useful (also under her cowboy hat). The songs she sing either involve Western music, or her accent dropping in order to sing. When dropping her accent, she usually sings rock or the blues. Appearance Danni's eyes are blue, like many of the characters. She wears a brown cowboy hat that she wears all the time. This hat has the ability to holds several objects without making it buldge up, including a lasso, which Danni uses often. Her hair is red (lighter than Phineas', darker than Candace's), and is tied into a braid; this being because her hair is usually messy when it's untied, unless during a special occassion. She is usually seen wearing her fireside girl uniform or black leather jacket with flames, a red shirt underneath it, blue jeans, and black gym shoes with white aglets. There are only three outfits of which she is without her hat: She rarely wears a dress, but when wearing one, it's usually a simple brown short dress with flip-flops. Her swimming suit is a dark-blue two-peice bikini. Her pajamas are a white shirt and pants with sherrif stars on them. Relationships In order of importance in present/future story lines Ferb Fletcher: '''Danni and Ferb are pretty close, as Danni appears to be a lot like Phineas in Ferb's eyes. Their relationship is further analyzed in "A Series of Misinterpretations", where they attempt to find a missing Perry, only to get themselves trapped inside a truck, which later gets hi-jacked. She appears to have a crush on Ferb, who like Phineas with Isabella is oblivious to her affection due to already being in love with Vanessa. However, because Ferb is a "ladies man" he will often wink at her during musical numbers. '''Applejack the Pygmy Goat: '''Her pet pygmy goat, Danni loves Applejack just as much as Phineas and Ferb love Perry. She often calls him her "little angel", much to Perry's disgust. Danni will often talk to Applejack when she feels lonely or in need of solving a problem. Just like during Perry's disappearances, Danni asks, "Hey, where's Applejack?" when he vanishes to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz/Dr. Schitzel. '''Isabella Garcia-Sharpio: '''Danni are Isabella are portrayed as best friends. Despite their differences, they both appear to live in harmony just fine. Because Danni is older, she will often give Isabella advice, mainly about her crush on Phineas. '''Buford van Stomm: '''Buford and Danni consider themselves to be enemies, oftenly found bickering or in physical combat. Although Danni usually gets the upperhand, Buford still manages to beat Danni from time to time, unless Isabella is also involved. The two display some respect for each other, as Danni admits that she would never have met Isabella without him. '''Phineas Flynn: '''Although Danni and Phineas are close, he bond mainly grows onto Ferb. Despite this, the two appear to be identical in certain ways, both being optimistic and great thinkers (though Phineas surpasses her in both traits). Danni appears to be almost annoyed with Phineas, due to being oblivious to Isabella's affections even when she herself drops hints. '''Perry the Platypus: '''Her relationship with Perry is a bit ambiguous, but is just as close to him as everyone else of the kids are (almost as close, as she's often with Applejack). She depicts Perry to be "bright" despite being a platypus. '''Dr. Alice Schnitzel: '''Danni, as well as the rest of the main cast, immediately realize that Dr. Schnitzel is evil when first meeting her in "Ferb's Goodbye". Dr. Alice Schnitzel, being the main antagonist of the said story, is the main focus of their anger during the time. '''Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: '''Like Dr. Schnitzel, '''everyone already knew that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was evil. However, because he was betrayed by Dr. Schnitzel, they quickly forgave him, though Danni seemed unsure and skeptical. '''Candace Flynn: '''Danni appears to dislike Candace, though mostly worries about her sanity. She grows to respect her, however, as she once went for her advice. '''Baljeet: '''Her relationship with Baljeet is a bit ambiguous. Danni will often stick up for him, but usually only if Buford is the one antagonizing him, meaning she's only defending Baljeet because of her rivalry with the tormentor. She also has a big brother named Stanley, who gets married to Charlotte in "Pride and Will". Her parents are mentioned only so often, having only one role which was also in "Pride and Will". Her most frequent seen relatives are her grandparents, whom she lives with. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Females